doctor swap
by analford2k
Summary: Dr. Mike and ker go on vacation and doctor each others towns for a month find out what happens.


Doctor Swap

(Dr. Mikes story in walnut grove)

(Ring ring) Hello? Dr. Hiram Baker speaking (the screen halves to reveal Dr. Mike.) Hello

Dr. Baker this is Dr. Mikayla Quinn Dr. Quinn what can I do for you I was wondering if you wanted to have a change of scenery. Maybe what are suggesting. I will take over your practice in walnut grove and you can take over mine in Colorado Springs. Sounds good for how long. How about 1month. Sounds great see you in two days. Ok bye. Bye.

Mikayla you cannot go by yourself for a month Said sully. I won't be by myself. Said Dr. Mike. The whole family is coming. Ya serious Mikayla. Of course I am. We are off to walnut grove.

(2 days later the sully family arrives). Dr. Baker thank you so much for this opportunity. Your welcome Dr. Quinn I haven't had a vacation in ages. Dr. Quinn this is my assistant Dr. Albert Ingalls he will be helping you out over the next month. Nice to meet you Dr. Ingalls you too Dr. Quinn. Now Albert knows our patients what about yours. Well ours are usually spur of the moment. Well ok here is the key to my office. And the key to mine. Ok Albert I need to get going see ya in a month. Ok Dr. Baker see you then.

Two days later

How are you settling in? Fine thank you sully (she kisses her dashing husband) Albert and I are going to see a pregnant patient be back by supper (at the wilder homestead) Laura! Yes manly. Don't you work too hard now? Almanzo (says to his 8.5 months pregnant wife). Aren't Albert and Doc Baker Coming today? Yes! Laura! (Called Albert from a distance). Right about now. Hey Albert. Hi Laura. How are you feeling? Fine! Albert you are worrying too much. Hey where is doc baker. Oh he is on vacation. Laura this is Dr. Mikayla Quinn. Nice to meet you Dr. Quinn. Dr. Quinn this is my sister Laura Ingalls Wilder. Nice to meet you Mrs. Wilder. And this is my husband Almanzo. Nice to meet you but everyone in Colorado Springs calls me Dr. Mike you can to. (Albert clears his throat whispers to Laura and then states) then you can call us Laura, Albert, and Almanzo .sounds good to me would you like to join me and my family for supper. Sounds wonderful what time should we be there? 6 o clock. 6 o clock it is see you then (later that night). Sully Dr. Ingalls and his family are coming over for supper. Ok that's great what are we having. How's colleen's pot roast sound? Great Mikayla. (2 hours later the dinner is ready and albert and the wilders arrive.) (Ding dong). Hello Laura, Almanzo and Albert. I am sully Dr. Mike's husband and these are our children Brian Colleen and Katie. (Suddenly Laura gasps and grasps Manley's hand). Beth what is it. The baby (she whispers weakly) Dr. Mike! Albert! Something is wrong with the baby (at Almanzo's cry both doctors run out) what is is Laura she is in pain. Ok said albert let's get her to the exam room. I agree said dr mike

Let's see said Albert no bleeding. I will check her vitals said dr. mike sounds good thanks dr. mike call me if you need me. Ok dr. albert I will (she starts with blood pressure it is normal) (then she checked the heartbeat of the baby) (she gets a look of excitement) Albert! Can you confirm my findings on your sister sure dr. mike (she whispers to albert). (He takes the stethoscope from dr. mike. Am I correct? Yes you are. Laura Almanzo you two are expecting twins. Twins! (They embrace and cry.) When they ask. Same time but I half expect you to go into labor in about 3 days. Now let's go eat supper. Ok let's go said Albert and Dr. Mike. (3days later at the Wilder homestead) good morning Laura how is my lovely wife. Fine thank you. (Suddenly her waters break.) Manley the twins are coming now! Ok Laura I will send rose to get Albert and Dr. Mike. (At that moment 5 year old rose appear.) Rosie poesy can you run and get Uncle Albert yes pa. Ok go on now. Yes sir. (She runs to albert's clinic) uncle albert! Calls rose Rose? What is it? Its mama papa says the babies are coming. Ok rose let's go get Dr. Mike. And colleen to help your ma ok. (He drives to doc bakers to get and colleen) Dr. Mike Laura is in labor ok colleen time to go! Ok ma. (20 mins later they arrive at the wilders) Almanzo how is she. Fine but she says the baby A is albert broke in dr. mike can I speak to you outside. Sure dr. mike what is the matter. Laura does not deliver the breech baby in one hour it will die. Are you sure. Yes a baby that comes out feet first squeezes its head and dies of suffocation if it takes too long to get it out. Ok so what do we do? Well first we check your sister's dilation then we choose treatment ok let's go. (They run upstairs). How ya doing Laura (in between contractions she whispers). Fine Albert contractions 2 mins apart. Dr. Quinn could you check her while I get the bed ready to go. Sure Dr. Ingalls (Dr. Mike checks Laura). She is fully dilated. Said . Ok Laura we are going to help you onto the bed (they do so). With colleen holding her hand Laura begins to push (20 mins later.) congratulations Laura baby A is a girl (40 mins later) congratulations Laura baby B is a boy. Send in my family ok but just for a minute said Albert and Dr. Quinn you need your rest. (They let Almanzo and rose meet the twins.) Almanzo you are the proud father of a son and a daughter. Said Albert. Can you leave us alone for a while asked Almanzo politely. Of course said both doctors (they walk out). You do good work Dr. Mike you too Dr. Ingalls. (Just then Almanzo comes out of the bedroom) we have chosen names for the twins our daughters name is Mikayla colleen. Our sons name is Brian sully. (The sully family gasps). Thank you. Your welcome you have helped us so much it is only fair that we make sure we never forget you

Doctor swap

(Dr. Bakers adventure in Colorado Springs)

( arrives in Colorado Springs) Dr. Mike! (Myra is in Horace's arms) Dr. Mike is on vacation I am Dr. Baker what seems to be the problem. It is my wife Myra she is burning up and unresponsive. Ok let' get her to the clinic. Yes sir! (Horace sets Myra on the exam room). (Dr. Baker starts to examine Myra) she IS burning up but I do not know why we need to run some tests. what kind of tests. Some blood tests to test for infection but right now my main concern is to bring the fever down n from 103 down to normal before she gets worse (2 weeks later) the test are back. Said Dr. Baker. What does she have? Asked Horace. I think she has ovarian cancer we need to operate to remove the affected area. Operate! Are you sure there's no other way. I am sure Mr. Bink without the operation your wife will die. Ok Doc what do I need to sign. (Doc baker pulled out a paper). Sign here. (Horace signs the release). Would you like to see her before I put her to sleep? Yes please. Said Horace (he went upstairs to Myra's room). Myra honey hi. Hi Horace (she said weakly) I love you honey. I will see you later. Said Horace bye. (9 hours later) Mr. Bing Myra will be alright. Thank you. Your welcome that's my job.

(1 week later in Colorado springs) (The sully family steps of the stagecoach) Dr. Mike you are back. Said Dr. Baker. Well I guess I better get on the next stage out. Thank you for witching places with me it was fun but I think me and my family are ready to get back to normal life in Colorado Springs. As I am ready to get back to go back to walnut grove if you ever need any more help you know where to find me. Good bye Dr. Quinn Good bye Dr. Baker (he boards the stagecoach and as it pulls out of town the scene fades)

The End


End file.
